


《K》夢的世界（周防尊X十束多多良）

by Nayue



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayue/pseuds/Nayue
Summary: 為了第二季，重溫了第一季和劇場版。雖然說著同人力低弱，還是憑著些微的感覺完成了一篇不如何的短篇。過程就是──一場起興而開的戰爭，又勉力硬撐的打完它。頗有後繼無力的感覺（咳）。2015/10/10記之。─────搬舊文。2019/02/01記之。





	《K》夢的世界（周防尊X十束多多良）

CP：周防尊X十束多多良  
※劇場版 Missing Kings衍生。  
　　  
　　簡潔以建築本身為主體的房間，沒有過多的裝飾，除了幾張簡約風格的座椅和常綠植物盆栽，角落還有著一張粉色公主床。  
　　多多良看著粉色的床紗隨風輕輕飄動，輕輕的笑出聲。難怪尊一直躲在樓下不肯上來，看來今天會迎來一位貴客。  
　　在這裡，一覺醒來，發現身邊多了原本不存在的東西不需要驚訝。就像他還安慰著八田，眼前一黑，再醒來就已經在這奇妙的空間一樣。  
　　這裡原先什麼都沒有，常常他前一日想著「有什麼東西該有多好」，消遣的物品隔日就出現了。  
　　他想了很多很多的東西，都是他以前所擁有的，脖子和手上的飾品、古舊的吉他和相機……總有一樣，是他想卻想不來，也不想「它」出現的「東西」。  
　　直到有一天，不知到他獨自生活了多久的某一天──他靠在椅背上，看著被稱為經典的書籍，微風從窗戶吹拂而來，吹亂了他額前的瀏海，他不以為意的伸手撥回，翻過下一頁，繼續享受這寧靜、漫長，似無止盡的悠閒時光。  
　　風忽然愈吹愈大，他手上的書和放在桌上的其他書籍被這陣大風吹得啪啪作響，觀賞用盆栽的樹葉也一樣沒能倖免。  
　　他壓住頭髮，勉力轉頭想看清發生什麼事，在那一瞬間，他對上了一雙疲憊卻又有著卸下重擔般釋然的眼睛。  
　　霎時間他有些疑惑，像是這人為什麼會出現在這邊，他明明還沒睡覺為什麼會多東西……等等的疑問，眾多紛擾的思緒最終只化為一句話──「嗨！King，辛苦了！」  
　　他瞧見了在他說出這句話的瞬間，赤之王．周防尊與平常半睡半醒時不同的呆愣，及些許不明顯的欣喜。  
　　「你……」尊快步接近坐在椅子上的人，舉起手，以為會被揍一拳的多多良下意識閉上眼，回應他的卻是一隻大手溫柔摸著他的頭。  
　　「你在這裡真好……」  
　　沙啞低沉的嗓音輕輕喟嘆，多多良莫名心痛，他伸手抓下那隻手，放於自己的手上，被不明情緒所驅使，他緩緩吻上那戴於食指的銀戒。  
　　「──辛苦了，好好休息吧。」  
　　  
　　他自初中看到這男人便知道，這男人以後不簡單，是個非凡的大人物。比第六感更準的，是非做不可的直覺，所以他一直纏著尊，跟在他身邊，真正加入他的「家族」。  
　　如他所想的，尊成為了王，力量最為不穩定的赤之王，那自高中便不曾鬆動的眉頭，皺得更緊了。  
　　似乎從他遇見尊起，尊所背負、承受的壓力，從沒因為家族的人增加而減少，反而因為忍耐控制能力而增加。  
　　每到那時，他總會慶幸，幸好自己在尊的身邊，可以緩解他的情緒──儘管安娜曾對他說：『在那個人身邊，你活不長』，他還是如此慶幸著。  
　　如今，他不用在如此擔心了。  
　　回頭看著那張多出來的公主床，多多良微笑著走下樓，在公主出現之前，他必須先開導一下某位前任的王。  
　　  
　　樓層下的格局和上面那層差不多，多了簡易吧檯和料理檯。  
　　多多良在樓梯便看到那躺靠在椅背上避眼休息的男人，雖然已經沒有王的力量，但時常保持睡眠狀態的習慣還在。  
　　他坐在尊的旁邊，「真的在睡覺嗎？如果真的在睡覺，今天晚餐就做冬陰公湯喔。」想起那復雜的滋味，語氣愉快的上揚。  
　　下一秒，就見尊睜開雙眼，他側頭看向多多良，「怎麼了？」  
　　明白這外表暴躁，內心溫柔的男人所想，多多良直接說道：「沒什麼好怕的。」  
　　「就算安娜來了，也不會待太久的。」多多良像尊一樣躺靠在沙發背上，「你也有預感──她是下一任的赤之王吧？」  
　　「沒事沒事，總會有辦法的。有出雲、八田和其他人陪在安娜身邊，他們會和以前一樣──和以前你帶領那樣好的。」  
　　「──那已經不是你的責任了。」多多良側頭，帶著笑意與尊對視，「你選擇結束，是為了要保護他們，不用覺得歉疚。」  
　　如同那一日的狂風忽然而至，屋子內的東西被吹得凌亂，多多良抬頭看向樓梯方向，而後轉頭看向尊。  
　　「我先上去陪公主，你受到召喚再上來吧。」  
　　多多良隨興揮手，信步而去，留下尊一人鬆了口氣，頹然倒靠在椅背上。  
　　  
　　多多良走上樓，看見一位少女躺在公主床中間，他走向前坐在床邊的椅子上，靜靜的守候，等待公主從惡夢中清醒。  
　　安娜醒了過來，帶著悲傷說著發生的事，他聽到「尊」、「報仇」、「死」三個詞彙，有那麼一瞬間，他無法用它們足成一個句子，甚至不能理解它們的意思。  
　　樓梯口傳來了銀鏈碰撞的輕微聲響，他決定先讓安娜和尊談談。  
　　安娜只是過於依賴尊，從而逃避自己就是赤之王的事實──畢竟只要承認了，也就承認尊和他永遠的離開了。  
　　  
　　經由尊的開導，安娜離開後，多多良起身伸了個懶腰，「今天的晚餐是冬陰公湯。」  
　　假裝沒看見尊的皺眉，多多良哼著曲調下樓準備晚餐。  
　　「……你今天怎麼了？」  
　　「用幫我報仇為藉口開戰……」多多良拿出材料，嘆了口氣，「肯定又是知道什麼事，為了引出線頭，才這樣做吧？真是位過份的King。」  
　　「……不是藉口。」  
　　「什麼？」多多良一邊準備材料，一邊抬頭。  
　　「那不是藉口。」尊看著多多良，「那晚接到電話，看到那個影片，差點燒了整個HOMRA。是出雲和安娜在，才沒爆發出來。」  
　　「……」  
　　「我再說一次，那不是藉口。」  
　　「……噗。」見尊一副認真的模樣，多多良忍不住笑了出來，他剛放下撕成片的檸檬葉，豪無預警的被尊扯過領口，兩人的臉差一點距離就要撞上。  
　　當唇碰上同樣溫暖的物體時，多多良伸手摸上尊的臉笑著說：「沒有人和你說過，接吻時眼睛要閉上？」  
　　兩人分開時，尊皺了下眉頭。  
　　「怎麼了？」  
　　「味道很奇怪。」順著尊的視線，是放在碗裡剛用好的檸檬葉碎片。  
　　多多良看著自己剛撕過葉片的手，心情愉快的回道：「好吧，為了表達我的歉意，今天晚餐吃咖哩。」  
　　這個奇妙的空間裡，也許只有他們兩個人，又也許之後會增加其他人，但是沒關係，在這個空間──他們是幸福的。  
　　一直，很幸福。  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> 為了第二季，重溫了第一季和劇場版。  
> 雖然說著同人力低弱，還是憑著些微的感覺完成了一篇不如何的短篇。  
> 過程就是──一場起興而開的戰爭，又勉力硬撐的打完它。頗有後繼無力的感覺（咳）。  
> 　　  
> 2015/10/10記之。  
> ─────  
> 搬舊文。  
> 　　  
> 2019/02/01記之。


End file.
